Senha
by TheCalliePotter
Summary: A teoria de Lily Evans para situações como aquelas era bem simples: Mensagens erradas exigem medidas desesperadas.


_**Hellou Hellou**_

Aqui é Callie Potter, postando pela primeira vez no fanfiction net. Essa história já está postada no Nyah! Eu realmente espero que gostem sz

 **07:30h** — **Vestiário Masculino**

Evans não era o tipo de pessoa que fazia loucuras — ao menos não com tanta frequência —, mas ela havia acabado de criar uma teoria em sua cabeça para explicar o que estava fazendo naquele exato momento, e essa teoria era: Mensagens erradas exigem medidas desesperadas.

Entrou no vestiário masculino, sabendo que a professora não sentiria sua falta durante a aula já que ela nunca participava da mesma, e começou a procurar pelas mochilas dos garotos.

Passou por um dos corredores e, depois de ter uma visão da qual realmente gostaria de poder se esquecer, rapidamente escondeu-se atrás dos armários. Ao que parecia Diggory gostava de passar um tempo tomando um ar nos lugares mais inusitados antes da aula, e por lugares ela queria dizer _aqueles_ lugares.

Esperou por mais de cinco minutos até ouvir o rapaz sair para a aula e continuou seu trabalho, era bom que aquilo valesse a pena, afinal, ela nunca mais conseguiria olhar para Amus Diggory e conter sua risada.

 **07:43h** **— Ginásio**

Lily apertava a tela do celular freneticamente e mais uma vez o mesmo indicou que a senha inserida estava incorreta, o que só fez com que ela novamente bufasse irritada com o aparelho e consigo mesma.

— O que você tem aí na sua mão? — Marlene sentou-se ao seu lado um tanto quanto curiosa.

— Nada. — Lily respondeu enquanto escondia apressadamente sua mão direita atrás de seu próprio corpo, como se aquilo não fosse algo óbvio demais para se fazer.

Lene revirou os olhos, até porque não era nada boba, e se havia uma coisa no mundo todo na qual Lily Evans não era boa, essa coisa era mentir, além de educação física é claro, Lily também não era muito boa quando o assunto era educação física, o que explicava o fato de ela estar sentada na arquibancada enquanto praticamente todo o resto da turma participava da aula.

— Você não me engana, sabe disso, não é? — perguntou.

— Marlene...

— Isso, sou eu mesma, muito prazer.

— É só o meu celular. — ela falou sorrindo nervosa.

— Ótima tentativa, mas o seu celular está bem aqui no banco. — falou apontando para o pequeno espaço entre elas onde se encontrava o aparelho em questão.

\- Oops?

— Sem 'oops', o que você está me escondendo? É meu presente de aniversário adiantado? — brincou.

— Claro.

— Nah, ainda falta muito para o meu aniversário, então o que é? Só para constar você está vermelha e parece que vai ter um ataque em poucos segundos, então seria legal me contar, pois se isso lhe acontecer e eu não estiver sabendo o que está escondendo, vou te deixar largada aqui.

Ela não poderia duvidar, se tinha uma coisa que Marlene fazia muito bem era cumprir suas promessas — e rir da desgraça alheia, obviamente —, e Lily também achava que estava prestes a colapsar, então seria melhor se ela falasse logo.

— Tudo bem, eu conto, mas você vai ter que me ajudar. — Lily disse recebendo um aceno de Marlene em concordância. — O que aconteceu foi o seguinte: eu estava pensando na vida durante essa madrugada, sabe? Eram apenas coisas aleatórias que acabaram não sendo mais tão aleatórias assim, e então por algum motivo inexplicável eu cheguei a uma conclusão totalmente maluca, algo que agora me arrependo completamente, mas o qual naquele momento eu quis imensamente compartilhar com você.

— E por que você não fez isso? — perguntou. — Sabe que pode me mandar mensagem a qualquer hora.

— Aí é que está o problema, eu fiz sem nem pensar duas vezes, mas quando fui ver eu não tinha mandado a mensagem para você, eu tinha mandado para o Potter.

— E isso é ruim?

— É péssimo.

— Como assim?

— Assim mesmo. Eu simplesmente digitei: "MARLEEEE! ACHO QUE ESTOU APAIXONADA POR JAMES POTTER!", enviei e já estava quase me arrependendo de ter feito aquilo, quando de repente eu acabei por me arrepender em dobro, porque James havia feito o grande favor de me mandar alguma mensagem idiota na noite anterior, o que fez com que a conversa dele fosse a primeira da minha lista e não a sua, e eu em meu momento de loucura inexplicável não olhei para a foto ou para o nome, menos ainda me lembrei da tal mensagem. Acontece que alguns segundos depois, quando eu resolvi olhar direito lá estava ele, James Potter, com aquele maldito sorriso na imagem de perfil e o seu nome escrito bem acima da nossa conversa. — Lily falou sem parar, o que era um sinal claro de que ela não estava muito bem.

— Primeiro: foi um tiro que eu levei e meu OTP é real? — falou recebendo um olhar irritado da amiga. — Okay, isso é ruim, ou nem tanto, mas talvez seja bem ruim, só que pode ser ótimo, depende muito do ponto de vista.

— Na verdade não, isso é bem ruim de todos os jeitos. Só que eu tive uma ideia, uma grande ideia que pode me salvar de viver os próximos sessenta anos da minha vida isolada em uma caverna na Antártida.

— Que é?

— Eu peguei o celular dele.

— Você o quê?! — Lene praticamente gritou.

— Não me faça repetir, parece loucura agora que eu falei.

— Estou tentando entender que tipo de drogas você anda usando e... Espera, mas as bolsas deles sempre ficam no vestiário masculino e...

— Não me lembre disso, por favor, Lene. — pediu.

— Okay. — Marlene falou balançando a cabeça para voltar ao assunto. — Por que você simplesmente não devolve o celular sem que ele saiba e manda outra mensagem dizendo que era brincadeira? Quem sabe uma pegadinha? Diz para ele que eu te desafiei só para ver a reação dele ou algo assim.

— É, seria uma boa e você teria um ponto...

— Eu sempre tenho um.

— Se não fosse pelo fato de que eu ter enchido ele de outras mensagens logo em seguida. — completou mostrando a tela de seu próprio celular para a amiga.

 _Aí que merda (04:31)_

 _Esquece isso, Potter (04:32)_

 _Porcaria (04:33)_

 _QUE RAIVA (04:33)_

 _POTTER, EU TE ODEIO, NÃO DÊ ATENÇÃO PARA AQUELA MENSAGEM (04:35)_

 _ELA NÃO REPRESENTA A REALIDADE (04:35)_

 _MERDA (04:36)_

 _MERDA (04:36)_

 _MERDA (04:36)_

— Olha, Lily, assim não tem como te defender.

— Eu estava sem saber o que fazer!

— E com alguma parte do cérebro faltando, ao que parece. — concluiu. — Me dê esse celular aqui.

— O que você vai fazer?

— Devolver.

— Não! — gritou recebendo diversos olhares de seus colegas de classe. — Eu preciso apagar as mensagens antes, se não ele vai ler e eu vou ter... visto o que eu vi por nada. — concluiu com uma careta. — Sabia que isso é um sinal divino? Ele não visualizou, o que obviamente significa que os deuses querem que eu me salve.

— Então faça isso de uma vez.

— Mas eu não sei a senha. A merda do celular do Potter tem uma senha e eu não sei qual é!

— Vá tentando coisas óbvias.

— _"Marotos"_ , _"prongs"_ , _"eu sou demais"_ , já tentei de tudo e nada.

— Já tentou _"snivellus é um babaca"_.

— Marlene, não é hora para piadas. — ralhou. — E o Potter não é tão idiota assim. — completou, mas ainda assim digitou a senha fazendo com que Marlene desse risada.

— Talvez seja uma data.

— Não é uma senha numérica.

\- _"Potter"_ ?

— Não. — Lily respondeu logo depois de testar.

— _"Euphemia"_ , _"rei da escola"_ , _"Lily Evans"_. — Marlene começou a sugerir sem parar.

— Não. Não. E meu nome não vai ser a senha dele, Lene. — ela revirou os olhos.

— Talvez _os deuses_ não queiram tanto assim que você se salve.

— Ou sim. — Lily parou dando um sorriso vitorioso. — Porque eu tive outra ideia!

— Então já podemos devolver o celular do James?

— Na verdade...

 **08:10h** **— Corredor** **— Bloco A**

— De quem é esse celular mesmo? — Frank perguntou.

— Do meu primo... — Lily começou a falar, mas seu nervosismo era quase tão óbvio quanto o fato de que aquilo não daria certo.

— De terceiro grau. — Marlene completou.

— Então ele simplesmente acordou hoje pela manhã e tinha se esquecido de qual senha que colocou no bloqueio do celular? — questionou ainda desconfiado. — E pediu ajuda para você?

— Pois é, incrível, não é mesmo? Você pode dar um jeito de desbloquear isso para mim, Frank? Eu jurei para ele que conhecia alguém que poderia resolver o problema.

— Eu posso... — começou a falar e Lily quase comemorou. — Mas vai ter que ser amanhã.

— Amanhã? — Lily perguntou em choque.

— O que a Lily quis dizer com isso foi... Amanhã? — Marlene repetiu.

— Me desculpe, Lily, mas é porque hoje tenho muitas coisas para fazer e já tinha combinado de sair com Alice depois da escola antes de ir trabalhar, nós não estamos tendo muito tempo juntos ultimamente. — falou parecendo chateado com a situação.

— Eu entendo, mas é que eu precisaria disso para hoje. — ela choramingou.

— Hoje não vai dar mesmo, mas se ainda precisar disso amanhã...

— Tudo bem, Frank, obrigada.

 **09:40h** **— Laboratório de Informática**

— Isso não está dando certo. — Lily falou clicando no milésimo vídeo em menos de dez minutos.

— E daqui a pouco temos que voltar par a aula.

— Será que ninguém nesse mundo consegue ensinar um jeito de desbloquear um celular sem ter a senha e que não envolva programas complexos de computador ou apagar todos os arquivos do aparelho?

— Talvez esse jeito simplesmente não exista. — disse Marlene.

— Ou talvez ele exista e as pessoas só sejam cruéis demais, então não compartilham isso com o mundo, fazendo todos os que precisam dessa informação sofrerem pela eternidade.

\- Lily ...

— Minha vida está destruída.

\- Lily ...

— Está tudo acabado.

— Lily! — Marlene chamou mais alto.

— O que foi?

— Você só disse que estava apaixonada por ele, não é o fim do mundo.

— Não mesmo, é só um pouco pior do que isso, pelo menos no fim do mundo eu estaria morta.

 **12:40** **— Biblioteca**

A ruiva largou o celular sobre a mesa como um sinal de desistência. O período de aula já havia terminado há quase vinte minutos e desde então elas encontravam-se na biblioteca tentando em vão, descobrir a maldita senha do celular de James Potter.

— Só me resta fazer uma coisa agora. — falou.

— Devolver a droga do celular antes que a policia venha atrás do mesmo?

— Não, jogar ele dentro de uma privada do banheiro feminino e depois deixar o celular no 'Achados e perdidos' dizendo que achei largado em uma sala qualquer.

— Mas aí o celular dele vai queimar. — Marlene falou.

— E desse jeito o Potter nunca vai ver a mensagem.

— Ele ainda vai ter o chip, você sabe disso, não?

— Não se eu tirá-lo do celular e jogá-lo, sei lá, em um rio. — sugeriu.

— Por que você simplesmente não tenta digitar o seu nome de uma vez? — Marlene perguntou com sua cabeça apoiada sobre suas mãos enquanto olhava fixamente para uma estante do outro lado da biblioteca, desistindo de convencer Lily de sua loucura, afinal, ela poderia muito bem fazer o mesmo em uma situação daquelas. — Aposto sua camiseta de 'Game of Thrones' que estou certa.

— Você não pode apostar algo que é meu.

— Quem disse?

— Eu, além do que, é mais do que óbvio que a senha dele não é _"Lily"_ , Marlene, pare com isso e me ajude logo.

O silêncio tomou a biblioteca mais uma vez até Lene finalmente soltar:

— Você sabe o que seria engraçado? — riu consigo mesma antes de continuar. — Se o celular que você pegou não fosse do Potter e sim do Black.

— E como eu teria feito isso?

— Bem, as mochilas deles são praticamente idênticas.

— E só agora você vem ter a grande ideia de me dizer?

— Não achei que fosse importante, você estava tão convicta de estar com o celular do Potter que até pensei que tivesse se certificado disso. — explicou.

— Ai meu santo brigadeiro! — a ruiva exclamou. — Eu não acredito, e agora? Como eu vou saber de quem é esse celular?

— Tenta digitar "Marlene" no lugar da senha, se com isso ele desbloquear então o celular é do Black, afinal, ele me ama. — ela brincou deitando-se sobre seus braços.

Os segundos se passaram seguidos pelas batidas incessantes das unhas de Lily na madeira.

— Eu acho que peguei o celular do Black, afinal. — a ruiva falou de repente, parando de tamborilar.

— Como você sabe? — Marlene perguntou levantando a cabeça da mesa e encarando sua amiga.

— Eu sei porque...

— A senha dele é _"Marlene"_? — brincou.

— Não, a senha não é _"Marlene"_ , mas por acaso Potter acabou de visualizar minhas mensagens, e eu com toda a certeza ainda estou bem longe de descobrir como desbloquear esse celular para ter feito isso.

— Oh... — foi tudo o que Lene disse.

— Obrigada por expressar tão bem meus sentimentos nesse momento, querida amiga.

— Ele está digitando? — perguntou.

— Não, ele só... Sim, que merda, sim.

 _James Potter está digitando..._

 _Uou. (00:52)_

 _Eu não sei o que dizer. (12:52)_

 _Você tá bem? (12:52)_

* * *

 _Bem? (12:52)_

 _Claro. Eu mesma, ótima.(12:53)_

* * *

 _Tem certeza? (12:53)_

* * *

 _Quase. (12:53)_

* * *

 _Você tá estranha, Evans hahaha.(12:54)_

 _Quer sair comigo amanhã? (12:54)_

Lily encarou o celular sem saber o que responder, ela havia invadido o vestiário masculino, visto coisas que gostaria muito de desver, roubado um celular, mentido para Frank sobre um primo de terceiro grau que não existia, perdido seu intervalo procurando métodos de desbloquear celulares sem saber a senha destes, gastado parte do seu precioso tempo da tarde testando inúmeras frases e palavras para salvar-se da completa humilhação, e de nada adiantou tudo isso, já que ela havia feito o favor de pegar o celular errado para começo de conversa, e agora o garoto que ela dizia odiar, mas para o qual havia erroneamente enviado uma mensagem declarando que estava apaixonada por ele, estava achando tudo aquilo — mesmo que não soubesse um terço dos acontecimentos daquele dia — muito engraçado e ainda havia tido a coragem de convidá-la para sair.

— O que eu respondo? — perguntou para Marlene. — Digo que não?

— Ou melhor, diz que sim. — sugeriu.

Parou para pensar por alguns segundos antes de digitar uma única palavra de três letras.

 _Ata. (00:58)_

— Ata?

— Eu estou nervosa, Marlene, não sei o que acontece com meu cérebro quando fico nervosa.

— Também não faço ideia, mas se te deixa melhor, eu ainda tenho certeza de que a senha do James é 'Lily'. — conclui rindo. — Agora me dê esse celular.

— Por quê?

— Porque é do Black, dã. Sabe quantas coisas eu posso achar aí que servirão para suborna-lo para que ele seja meu escravo por uma eternidade? Eu só preciso descobrir a senha.

 _James Potter está digitando..._


End file.
